<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ticket to Ride by HeartEyes4Mariska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147487">Ticket to Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska'>HeartEyes4Mariska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eight Days a Week [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bar Scene, F/F, In Public, Lesbian Sex, Public Masturbation, Rolivia, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Amanda are staked out at a crowded bar, and things get a little tight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eight Days a Week [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ticket to Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N: I wasn't planning on writing for this series again until I was done with Diverge, but y'all asked so nicely . . . Lol. Thanks. Read and review!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spoilers: None</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Triggers: Bar setting, public masturbation, public orgasm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ticket to Ride</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Amanda couldn't believe how crowded the bar was. Drunk patrons were packed three deep all along the bar, shouldering into free spaces to order more drinks, while music throbbed rhythmically, almost visibly moving the humid air around them. It had been a long time since she had gone incognito with Olivia, and this scene particularly seemed ludicrous – not at all where Liv would be found when not on the job. Nevertheless, there was a date-rapist to catch, and the two of them had been drafted.</p><p>They had arrived early, in order to make sure they would have a seat at the bar, and Liv was perched there still, trying not to look awkward. Well, <em>hot</em> and awkward, Amanda would have conceded. For the night's mission, Liv had put together an outfit that most of the precinct would have paid to see her in: skin-tight dark jeans, a maroon-colored halter top cut low enough to make using one's imagination obsolete, and a leather jacket. On her feet, adding a couple inches to her already-tall height, were a pair of black calf-high suede boots.</p><p>"How is anyone supposed to watch their drink in this pandemonium?" Amanda shouted near Liv's ear.</p><p>"We know why he chooses GHB," Liv returned, with a slight nod. In her hand was a glass of orange juice, meant to pass as a screwdriver.</p><p>Rollins had to work hard to keep her eyes on the crowd and blend in, rather than stare at Liv. Gold hoops dangled and flashed each time she spoke, and she had done a full face of make-up to go with the heart-stopping outfit. Not that the blonde looked too shabby in comparison; she was also sporting something decidedly un-professional.</p><p>The flounced miniskirt she had on was a faux snakeskin pattern, and the linen button-up that she'd paired with it was barely opaque enough to obscure the bralette beneath. A wide age-range of men had already tried their luck at the end of the bar where the two women were stationed, but none of them had done more than piss Amanda off in their attempts to paw Liv. The night would've been almost perfect, with a quieter bar where she could just stare at the dark-haired woman while the time ticked away.</p><p><em>Okay</em>, Rollins thought, <em>maybe not </em><em><strong>just</strong></em><em> stare . . .</em></p><p>She licked her lips at the ideas that were crowding her mind like an echo of the bodies at the bar. As if they could sense the affinity, the sea of chattering bodies swelled in size, forcing dozens of people to have to shift. The result was a clusterfuck of movement at the end of the bar that knocked Amanda from her feet.</p><p>Olivia's cop reflexes, tuned as tight as a string, had her arms out immediately to catch the blonde. A hand on each of Rollins' hips saved her from tumbling all the way to the sticky bar floor, pulling her backward so that she landed heavily on Liv's lap.</p><p>"Whoa!" Liv exclaimed, her mouth now perfectly level with the back of Amanda's ear. "You okay?"</p><p>The voice was husky and warm against her ear, and the blonde felt heat rise in her cheeks. Liv's legs were slightly apart on the stool, and Rollins had brought up solidly on her right, denim-clad thigh. Beneath the flounce skirt, there was only a thin lace thong, and Amanda could feel every flex of the older woman's muscled upper leg when she shifted.</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry," she finally managed. Biting her lip, she fought to keep her eyes from rolling back in her head. She surveyed the new shape of the crowd and was dismayed to realize that the spot where she had been standing had been usurped.</p><p>Now there was someone directly in front of her, and another on her right, on the other side of Olivia's seat. To the left there was only the bar. Amanda was captive, practically naked, on Liv's thigh with the flounce skirt pooled around her waist. It had been bad enough before, but now she could feel the heat radiating from Liv's dark skin, and smell the perfume dabbed at her ears, neck, wrists. It was then she realized her hands hadn't left her waist.</p><p>Rollins cleared her throat. "We can go, if this is a bit claustrophobic for you."</p><p>"It's too early to call it quits," came Liv's reply.</p><p>It was difficult to stay still, with the combined height of Liv and the boots; Amanda had to brace her tip-toes to the floor, and even then, she would slip each time her toes cramped and gave way. Slipping resulted in an insanely erotic push of thigh between her legs that brought the lace of the thong up tight against her sex. <em>Jesus Christ,</em> Amanda thought, closing her eyes in desperation, <em>this is it – this is how I'm going to die.</em></p><p>Olivia, for her part, hadn't seemed to notice yet that the blonde was in a n erotic hell of Fate's making. Rollins considered, briefly, that she could make an escape to the washroom, but the thought just flooded her with guilt at leaving Liv alone at the bar without someone to watch her back. She shifted her weight, trying to adjust so she would hopefully slip less, and succeeded in grinding the strip of lace across her swollen clit.</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath that was lost in the noise of the crowd, the blonde realized that she was poised to leave a wet spot on her Lieutenant's leg. Amanda couldn't think of anything to say, so she kept her mind on pacing her breathing. The next time her toes went flat and she slid forward, her hand shot out to grab the bar. <em>Holy fuck,</em> she mouthed, feeling the wet between her legs soaking into her thong.</p><p>"Sorry about the height," Liv said sheepishly, and tried to help by moving one arm around Rollins' waist to hold her more steady.</p><p>Now the warmth of Olivia's bare midriff was against the thin material of Amanda's shirt, and the fullness of her breasts were flush up against her back. Her imagination broke in with the image of her mouth slipping around one of those dark, hard nipples and she had to bite back a moan. She reached for her coke on the bar, her mouth as dry as her pussy was wet.</p><p>Then Liv moved her leg, and the stakes became much higher. Every nerve in Amanda's core was buzzing with electricity. She gulped the coke and took a deep breath, steadying herself. Working up her nerve, she let her hand come to rest on Liv's forearm. <em>God, I want to ride your thigh so</em> <em>bad</em>, she thought.</p><p>Olivia hadn't said anything more, but she also hadn't changed their positions, or come up with an excuse for them to leave the bar. <em>How long before she feels me dripping on her?!</em> Rollins fretted. Without warning, Olivia shifted again, and the pleasure of it got Amanda to grind into the denim and groan softly, her back straightening. Immediately, the blonde froze, blushing all the way to the tops of the shells of her ears.</p><p>Despite how loud the bar still was, the pounding of her own heart seemed loudest then. Trying frantically to think of something to say, she readied to abandon ship, putting her feet to the floor to stand up. But Liv's arm tightened around her middle indicating she should stay.</p><p>The possessiveness of it made Rollins break out with goosebumps, her nipples tightening inside her clothes. Rooted to the spot, she waited for another signal to confirm she wasn't imagining things. After a moment, Olivia's free hand trailed a finger down the blonde's side, lingering at the curve of her breast.</p><p>Amanda shivered.</p><p>No longer panicked over permission or secrecy, Amanda grew brazen: she opened her legs slightly more, letting herself settle even flatter onto Liv's thigh. The thong was soaked, and it was certain now that the brunette would go home with a wet spot and the scent of Rollins' arousal on her jeans. Digging her fingernails into Liv's forearm, Amanda rocked on her thigh as subtly as she could manage.</p><p>Behind her, Olivia pressed closer, and for the first time Amanda could hear that the other woman's breathing was also rapid. She wished beyond measure for one of Liv's hands to creep under her skirt and press a finger to the knot of her clit. Again, she rocked, panting a little and was rewarded with a flex of Liv's thigh, pushing into her wet, aching centre. <em>Not long, now,</em> she thought.</p><p>Then Olivia's hand pressed gently to the front of Amanda's throat, coaxing her to tip her head back. When she complied, Liv turned her mouth to the panting blonde's ear and said lowly, "I can feel you, soaking my jeans."</p><p>"Oh my fucking <em>God</em>," Amanda drawled, rocking her waist twice more until she felt the pressure of her orgasm uncoil and she shook through it on Liv's lap.</p><p>Finally, she got unsteadily onto her own two feet, still blushing, and took another drink from her coke. Olivia was smirking at her, elbows on the bar as she momentarily nursed her juice. "If you think that was good," she murmured to Amanda, "you should see what I have at my place that you can ride."</p><p>The following morning at the precinct, she has to turn away and chuckle when Dodds tells her the assignment will be changed to Amanda and Carisi instead of the two girls.</p><p>"The two of you together is probably just too intimidating for the suspect to approach," Dodds suggested.</p><p><em>I'm sure that's exactly it,</em> Olivia thought with a grin.</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>